L'amoureux de l'aventure
by Elsaa
Summary: Quand mon père saura que j'ai pris la mer dans le but de devenir pirate, il fera un infarctus. Moi, je serais déjà avec mon équipage. Mais reste a savoir quel équipage?


Je ne veux pas être un Marine. Parce qu'être a la Marine, c'est ennuyeux. Ils ne vivent que pour arrêter des pirates et franchement c'est nul. Moi, je suis friand d'aventures et d'amitié. Non pas qu'a la Marine y'en a pas, mais c'est bizarre...bref. Ils ne combattent pas forcément des monstres et tout et tout a longueur de journées! Puis surtout, ils vivent pas en mer. Sauf s'ils sont en mission. Moi, je veux pas traquer toute ma vie. Vivre au dépend d'autres vies. Non...moi j'veux de l'aventure, du rêve, de l'authenticité. Je veux de la vie.

**Chapitre 1: Cohen. Tout court.**

Quand j'aurais trouver mon équipage, je partirais en mer conquérir le monde! Je ne veux pas forcément être le capitaine ni trouver le soit disant One Piece, je m'en fou. Mais je n'irais pas dans le premier bâteau pirate venu...! Y'en a quand même qui prennent les nouveaux pour des petits larbins et c'est totalement méprisable.

_Salut Cohen! Toujours en recherche du navire de tes rêves? Tu penses que c'est en restant au Bar que tu vas l'avoir?

Kriss, mon ami de toujours. Du haut de nos dix-neufs années, je crois qu'on s'est toujours connus. Lui, sa vie, c'est ce Bar dans lequel je suis. Il est d'ailleurs pas si mal, je l'envie un peu. Il a eut ce qu'il voulait, pas moi.

_Avec un peu de chance, répondis-je, une bande de pirate viendra ici...

_Je n'accepte pas les pirates, tu le sais bien! C'est un Bar pour les gens civilisés ici. Ceux qui savent boire correctement, qui ne rotent pas, qui ne touchent pas les fesses de mes serveuses et surtout qui parlent correctement...

_Mouais...sers-moi un autre verre steuplé!

_Pfff...quand tu seras pirate, tu ne remetteras plus les pieds ici, j'te le dis! T'as déjà l'âme de l'impolitesse...

Je ris.

_L'âme de l'impolitesse? Hahaha! T'as trouver ça ou?

Kriss semble vexé, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est tout mon contraire, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour rester pote avec un gars pareil. Il est assez petit, alors que je suis plutôt grand. Il est blond au teint basané alors que moi, je suis châtain et clair. Lui n'a aucun muscle et moi je le suis assez. Je m'entraîne souvent. Il n'aime pas les pirates et je veux en devenir un. Bref, on a rien en commun. Sauf nos yeux qui sont de couleur identique: violets.

_Je lui dirais quoi moi, a ton père quand il reviendra et qu'il saura que tu es devenu pirate? T'imagines l'horreur pour lui? Traquer son propre fils!

_Putain...tu viens d'me faire rappeler! J'aurais une mise a prix sur ma tête! Trop cool nan? Tu mises sur combien?

_Cohen...

_Roh arrête! Mon père le sait très bien que j'veux être pirate...! Il a le sang d'un Marine, mais moi, je sais pas d'ou j'ai hérité mais j'ai le sang Pirate. C'est tout. Bon alors? Tu mises sur combien?

Mon ami n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que la porte d'entrée du bar s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les clients autour affichaient un air affolé. Ah oui, peut-être que c'était des pirates...mais Kriss ne serait certainement pas content.

_SAAAAAAALUT! Y'A DE LA VIANDE PAR ICI?

C'est quoi ce type...une des serveuses de Kriss s'avanca, puis lui répondit poliement qu'ici c'était un bar, pas un restaurant.

_QUOOOOOOOI? PAS DE VIANDE? MAIS J'AI FAIM!

_Et alors? Intervint Kriss. Si tu ne bois pas, tu files.

Je fixais le type qui venait d'entrer. A lui tout seul, il avait quand même fait un sacré bordel. Oh, il fait la même taille que Kriss d'ailleurs. Je fais donc une tête facile de plus que lui...s'il essait de tenter quoi que ce soit, je serais a la hauteur...! Ouais ouais, c'est le cas de le dire! J'suis trop un génie desfois...! Il avance, et fout son chapeau de paille sur sa tête brune, ne laissant voir que le bas de son visage, ainsi que la cicatrice qu'il a sous l'oeil gauche.

_OK! ALORS J'AI SOIF! A BOIRE!

_Tu sais que je t'entends, je suis a côté.

_AH OUAIS, DESOLE!

A voir la tête de Kriss, il fulminait de l'intérieur ce qui me fit rire. Son regard noir ne m'intimida point. Le brun s'assit a côté de moi, dans l'un des hauts tabouret et commenca a chanter une chanson complètement ridicule:

_Les îles dans le sud sont chaudes...Paina-purupuru leur sommet deviennent très chauds...lalala et les ils sont tous débiles...!

_ARRÊTE DE CHANTER ET COMMANDE QUELQUE CHOSE!

_Les îles dans le nord sont froides...Paina-purupuru leur sommet sont frissonants...lalala et ils sont tous débiles...!

_OH, JE TE PARLES LE CHAPEAU DE PAILLE!

_Ah? Tu sais que j'tentends! J'suis a côté!

Hilarant! Tellement hilarant que je me plie en deux comme un idiot. Ce gars...il est tellement débile et innocent que c'en est drôle. Bon, apparament c'est pas l'avis de Kriss.

_Dépêche-toi de commander quelque chose. Tu veux quoi? De la bière? Je te la fais même gratuite si tu te grouilles de la boire et que tu te casses d'ici.

Il commence a être vulgaire le p'tit blond! A croire que je déteinds sur lui...

_Nan! J'aime pas la bière, c'est pour Zoro ça! J'veux n'importe quoi sauf de la bière!

_Café...?

_Nan! J'aime pas le café, c'est pour Robin ça! J'veux n'importe quoi sauf de la bière et du café!

_...Cola...?

_Nan! J'aime pas le cola, c'est pour Franky ça! J'veux n'importe quoi sauf de la bière, du café et du cola!

_Grrr...du jus d'orange?

_Nan! J'aime pas le jus d'orange, c'est pour Nami ça! J'veux n'importe quoi sauf de la bière, du café, du cola ou du jus d'orange. Puis tu me prends pour un gamin? Propose moi de la grenadine tant que t'y es haha!

Je ne sais pas c'est qui tous ces gens qu'il vient de citer, mais je suis assez sûr que pour qu'il y ait déjà autant de monde il doit venir d'un équipage de pirate. Mais c'est impossible. Ce mec ne peut pas être un pirate. Alors je dois me tromper.

_Bon écoute, je te sers de l'eau et ça c'est gratuit et pour tout le monde en plus.

_OK! COOL!

Kriss soupira et lui donna un verre d'eau. Il alla ensuite avec empressement, discuter avec ses autres fidèles clients qui semblaient consterné par le mec a mes côtés. Bon, faut avoir le coeur net. Même si je pense pas qu'il fasse partit d'un quelconque équipage, on sait jamais...

_Tu t'appelles comment? Lui demandais-je, sourire -qui se voulait- mystérieux aux lèvres.

_Monkey D Luffy! Et toi t'es qui?

Comment il fait pour étirer son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme ça? D'accord d'accord, il s'appelle Luffy...Putain, il a le "D"! C'est pas n'importe qui. Moi j'ai même pas de nom de famille. Fin si, mais il est pourrit, alors je préfère ne dire seulement que:

_Cohen.

_Cohen? Que Cohen?

_Ouais. Cohen. Tout court.

_OOK! Eh le blond la bas c'est ton pote? Il est marrant j'trouve!

_Ouais c'est mon meilleure pote depuis qu'on est gosse. Tu le trouves marrant? T'es étrange toi...m'enfin bon...c'est quoi ton rêve dans la vie?

_JE VEUX DEVENIR LE ROOOOOOOOOOOI DES PIRATES ET TROUVER LE ONE PIECE! J'AI LE MEILLEUR EQUIPAGE DE TOUTE LES MERS ET PERSONNE PEUT NOUS BATTREEEEEEE! BEAUCOUP DE MONDE NOUS CONNAISSE MAIS D'APRES ROBIN, ON DOIT PASSER DANS DES ENDROITS PAUMES DE TEMPS EN TEMPS POUR SE FAIRE UN PEU OUBLIER! MÊME SI ON SE FERA JAMAIS OUBLIER HEHEHE!

. . .putain. C'est un pirate! Et il a son équipage en plus! Attends...non...

_T'es capitaine?

_OOOOUAIS!

Alors comme ça, n'importe qui, même avec un sourire de malade et une joie de vivre a en faire mal au bide peut devenir capitaine. Je m'en souviendrais...

_Alors vous vous cachez ici! Mugiwara! Et c'est Nico Robin en plus qui vous dis quoi faire!

Ah ben ça sent mal pour lui. Un Marine s'est déguisé en civil pour l'avoir par surprise. C'est super lâche de faire ça, et je m'en veux un peu. J'aurais jamais du poser cette question. Il va se faire emmener a Impel Down maintenant, obligé.

_Salut l'enfumeur! J'pensais pas te voir un jour ici! Enfin bon! Ouais ouais Robin a toujours des super plans mais a ce qui paraît je les foires tous! Si c'est pas triste ça!

_Je ne veux AUCUN pirate dans mon bar! Se mit a hurler Kriss. TU DEGAGES!

Ah, mais c'est Smoker lui! Oh la vache, il empeste la fumée...il se tourne vers Kriss et lui chuchote quelque chose a l'oreille. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais Luffy a toujours son sourire et moi, je sens que pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais être opposé a Kriss, mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il va aider Smoker et que je vais aider Luffy...ouais. Je vais aider ce mec, parce que c'est un pirate.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Hello! **

**Je débarque avec une nouvelle fiction qui porte cette fois-ci sur le "vrai" monde One Piece. Pas d'UA, donc. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de nouveau en créeant Cohen. Déjà parce que c'est un garçon, (j'ai remarquer que dans 97% des cas des fics de One Piece, le personnage inventé était une fille!) et qu'en plus, je vais essayer d'être très fidèle au manga. Beaucoup de surprises sont donc à prévoir, dans cette fic. Il y aura un peu de romance, mais plus tard, et très léger. Je vais plus me centrer sur les aventures et l'amitié. L'amitié n'est-elle pas une sorte d'amour? Alors bon...! :D**

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce premier chapitre. Je suis aussi en ce moment en train de finir d'écrire le deuxième de **_**Libres comme l'air! **_**pour ceux que ça intéresse u_u' voili voilouuuu! **

**Bisous a tous!**


End file.
